The real truth behind closed doors
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Short story. There's a lot going on with Gabriella and Chad behind closed doors than what Troy and Taylor are suspecting. Chad/Gabriella. Cheating. Mature themes.


The real truth behind closed doors

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Rated M

Summary: Short story. There's a lot going on with Gabriella and Chad behind closed doors than what Troy and Taylor are suspecting. Gabriella/Chad. cheating. Mature themes.

Author notes: Another one of my quick ideas I thought of while watching High School Musical. :p Hope you guys enjoy and Review!

* * *

Taylor Mackenzie was all smiles as she walked out of her science class. She looked around wondering why today a certain someone wasn't in class today. That's not like Gabriella. She's always here. They were supposed to be working on a project later today, but she was a no-show. Odd thing is, this was not the first time she has done this. Last time she bail class, her excuse was that her mom had picked her up for a Dr.s appointment for consultation for birth control. Curious, she thought, maybe she can pay Troy a little visit. See if she told him the same thing.

Troy Bolton let out a heavy sign as he sat on the beaches to catch his breath. It was basketball practice and his dad decided to let him have the chance to call the shots. There was just one problem. Chad wasn't there. He was supposed to join him you know, with him being the co-captain and all. Everytime they had practice, Chad is always present, but some strange reason, He wasn't. Troy began to think maybe whether or not Chad mention to him that he was feeling ill. No, he He didn't think so. This was not like him to miss practice. So he thought, Maybe he should have a talk with Taylor to see what's up.

''Hey Taylor,'' Troy replies as he sat beside her on a bench on far for the school while she frigging with supplies.

''Hey Troy,'' she replies with a smile. ''I was actually on my way to see you.'' A bottle had fell on the pavement and she cursed under her breath. Troy gladly picked it up.

''Here,'' he replies handing it to her.

''Thanks. I wanted to see you if my hands wasn't full. I was wondering if you seen Gabriella?''

Troy raised an eyebrow. Surprised that Taylor had just asked him the opposite question.

''I was getting ready to ask you the same thing.''

''So...you haven't seen her?''

''No, not since yesterday.'' Troy replied. ''She said that her mom wanted to remodel the house. I guess...she wanted her to skip school.'' He turned towards her. ''Have you seen Chad today at all?''

''Um, Not that you mention it, no, I haven't. Why?

''He was supposed to help me today at the practice today with the guys, but he was a no-show. It's not like him. I thought maybe he had caught a bug...which was impossible considering the fact that he sounded fine last night I talked to him.''

''That's weird. It's not like them to miss school. He should have called me.''

''I'll tell you what,'' Troy began. ''Why don't I drive you home to drop off your things, and from there, we can see if we can go by their place? Maybe their parents can tell us something.''

Taylor smiled at him and replied. ''Sounds good to me...''

* * *

''Oh Oh yes!'' Gabriella Montenez moaned as she felt her lover, her boyfriend's best friend, Chad Danforth thrust harder into her. They were in her room on her bed wrapped in covers their bodies covered in a complete sweat. Nothing but the sound of grunts,pants, and skin meeting skin.

They have been going at it all day since her mom left for work. They decided since yesterday to play like they were sick and play hooky, adding with some hot sweaty sex. They love the thrill of taking the risk especially when they was horny for each other. They knew it was wrong and they were betraying the most closest to them... but when it come to Chad, thinking how annoying, prima donna, leech Taylor is and Gabriella thinking that's Troy is a wannabe basketball player, daddy's boy and sexually unsatisfying was the only way way they can push past that. It was moments like these tha they didn't care about anyone but each other. Chad admire Gabriella brains and lusty double dd's and Gavriella admire Chad's sex appel and his 8 inch cock.

''Uh yeah,'' Chad grunts as he pounded into her harder. He didn't want this to end but, She was close and he can tell. He didn't want to put his lover in any more pain. Taking his hand, he reached down and began making small circles around her clit trying to increase the pleasure. it work like a charm. Gabriella felt like they were fireworks exploding inside her.

''OhhhhhYeah, baby that's it!'' Gabriella screamed. When Chad wrapped his lips around her nipple, she was done. With a cry she came, closing her inner walls around the wildcat. Her juices following every where. Chad follow moments later locking their lips in a passionate kiss as he felt her up to the brink before collapsing on top of her with a sign.

''I love you, Chad Danforth,'' She replies caressing his curly hair.

''I love you, Gabriella Montenez.'' was his muttered replied before falling to sleep.

The end.


End file.
